


Fear the Beast

by Japan_Anime777



Series: The Beast [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advice, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Horror, Levi has werewolf fangs, M/M, Mates, Mental Issue!Levi, Multi, Omega Eren, Plot Twists, Secrets, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always hides his inner demons until one night he lets them take over. He becomes a vicious serial killer and thinks that his true potential resigns under the full moon where his 'true' powers lies. Though, his friends think other wise. That's until one night he meets a certain brat that decides to go into his house from a stupid dare.</p>
<p>(Or Levi has mental issues, thinking that he's a beast that has powers under the full moon while Eren gets dared to go into Levi's house and what he expected became his unexpected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Begining

He gave a grunt as he was hunched over, coughing up what damage has been done to his stomach. His body became hesitate as he looked up at his attacker with utter hatred that flashed in his eyes. All he wanted to do was to go home but instead he had been ambushed by a man who wanted his money or so he thought. His eyes locked on to the mysterious figure that stood over him as he was slowly trying to stand up, so that he could defend himself but luck was never on his side as a punch was thrown at his face. His body slam down on the cold hard ground with a soft thud and a groan escaping from his cut and now bruised lips. His eyes blurred in vision as his head move from side to side.

 

Pain burned through his body as he rolled over on his bruised stomach. Clawing at the concerted rough ground with a bit of fresh snow that had fallen at least an hour ago. The cold snow going underneath his nails making his fingertips feel cold and numb. His body shake as he bring his arms beside his head pushing himself up on his knees only to be stomped on the back to be pushed back down on the cold ground with a ‘oof’.

 

“Stay down or else.” The attacker said in a threatening tone.

 

_Staying down is for the weak_ the hurt man thought. He reached down in his pocket to pull out a knife, using the strength he had left. The man twisted his body until he was able to face him face to cover face. He move his foot and kicked him right in the groin only to have his attacker to fall down on his knees covering his crotch in mere pain. That was his chance to act fast before the mysterious man could get his revenge. He quickly sat up until he was on one knee. One chance he thought and the slashed the knife across his throat as blood spewed out covering some his face, his clothes and the snow in dark crimson red.

 

A smirk came across the victim face satisfy with his kill. “Or else what?”

 

The man slowly stood up as his muscles scream and ached that he shouldn’t but he did anyway. He looked up at the full moon and closed his eyes as a single touch of a fresh snowflake fell on his nose, giving him a cold chill as it melt. He closed his eyes and felt a new sensation run through his veins. He felt more alive than before, it was something that he could get used to.

 

_Just give in_ his inner demon said. But, his conscience was saying no. Then it turn into a fight of who wins of what he should do. It was his choice, it was _Levi_ choice of what he should do and to let it happen. He gave into his demons, letting them take over. Levi had barely anyone to hold on his life, except his two annoying friends. He remember only one time that he wanted to do something, to be great at something and he was. His silver eyes his glisten under the moonlight once they open. They shifted down looking at the bloody knife then the victim.

 

He felt so good. The silver eyed man couldn’t understand why he didn’t do this along time ago. What made him hold back? _Your fear_. Yes, _fear_. A mortal weakness that no one could understand with fearing fear itself. No matter what people say or what they don’t or do believe. It always reside in fear once curiosity leads them to a stray. Levi knew this was a beginning of something new, but in the back of his mind he also knew that he’ll regret it someday. And when that day comes; he would be too deep in his state of mind to be get out on his own.

 

_Strong is always the new weak, strong makes you better and faster. Strong gives you **power**._

 

From then on, that was the last thing he could remember. Like a haunted dream in the night, he still would hunt and kill. The smell of blood, the people screams, and their begging always made him want more. It was only then he would do it under the full moon, under _her_ presence.

 

His eyes would shifted up to the moon saw nothing but red except the moon would shine, bring beautiful white light over him. Levi felt something in his stomach, something that wanted to let every town know that he runs it under this night. He had to do it, no he wanted to do it. His silver eyes stay glue to the bright moon. Then, he had done it. A pitched sound that rumbled from his chest calling towards her presence and warning the town. Levi, realized what he had become.

 

He was one the one they _fear_. He’ll be the one to _haunt_ their dreams. Everyone would call by his true name and nature. He was _the beast_. **_And this was just the beginning._**


	2. Chapter 2- Trapped

Eren groaned as he stood in front of the gates of the old 'suppose' abandon house. He didn't know why he went with the dare of the most stupidest dare that he ever done besides dressing up as a cop and telling people that they were arrest for unlawful things. In his lucky he was able not to go to prison for that as the police let him off with a warning. Eren felt so lucky for this but now? He wasn't sure he'll be so lucky this time. The gates were rusted as the paint were peeling off show the brown metal underneath it, there was an old  **No Trespassing** sign hanging on with one cable tie that was tied tightly around the single gate bar.

 

"What are you waiting for Yeager?! Go in!" He heard horseface yelled at behind him.

 

Eren puffed his cheeks before blowing out air,  _I think I can fit through these bars here._ He thought as he put one leg through the medium size spacing then squeeze his body through until he made it on the other size. The wind blew softly as it gave him chills as he was jus wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Eren thought it was strange that it was cold considering it was summer time now. He looked towards the dirt path as it curved around behind the untrim trees even the grass look like it was barely even kept up. While took in his surroundings, Eren began to walk being careful just incase this place has guards dogs or anything that could attack him. But, all he heard was crows cawing to the other crows. It felt creepy what makes it creepier was that claw marks was marked on certain trees. Eren wasn't sure if that was to scare people away or just have creeped out so much that they'll turn back.

 

Whatever the reason, it was working as Eren felt eerie as he kept walking until the building came in view. His eyes widen as he saw a two story cottage that was black and white. The only weird thing was the color was kept up but not the lawn. "How can this be?" Eren wonder before he felt a hand slapped on his back and he gave a yelp in surprise.

 

"Ha ha! Eren you were scared this whole time?"

 

Eren scoffed at Jean or horseface. "No I was just surprise horseface, what are you doing here anyways? I thought that I was suppose to be the only one that has to go in?"

 

"You were but Mikasa was all over my ass about you going alone so she made me go with you." Jean sighed then he shook his head. "I don't get why she always over protective of you man,"

 

Eren shrugged, "I guess ever since I help her with those bullies one time, she grew attached to me." 

 

"Whatever, lets just go inside and get this over with."

 

"Yeah, just one problem how do we get in?"

 

He watched Jean looked up at the house considering it looked basically kept up which means that there could be someone living in the house that has soon yet to be giving the whole property lawn a good shape up. "Well one it looks like a cottage so maybe we can go around back and see if it has a basement."

 

"And if it doesn't?"

 

"Simple, Yeager we break inside."

 

Eren shook his head, he didn't want to deal with the police people the second time. They were really hard on him the first time; he was just lucky that they gave him a waring about doing that and called it a day once his parents picked him up. Of course, he got grounded for like two weeks but he did tell the truth and Jean also got in trouble for it as well. Which had smirking thinking about it then quickly lost it as he saw Jean wondering off which made him follow right behind him. "You better hope that no one is here because if there is someone we'll both get in trouble not by our parents but the police too."

 

"Relax Eren, we'll be in and out if we do get caught we'll just run out then tell other to get in the car and book it." Jean confirmed like had this all plan from the beginning.

 

"So basically I just have wonder upstairs then downstairs and we leave?"

 

"Yeah, basically." 

 

"Okay," Eren let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to steal something just wondering around is good for him and would get him into less trouble just in case the police were called by the new owners but he could be wrong and just maybe a caretaker takes care of the house as it's about to be put up for sale. _Yeah that could be it...So I have basically nothing to fear for..._ Eren thought as both him and Jean came across the basements doors with a chain and a rusty looking lock. "Well, Jean how are we going to get it open?"

 

"Let me think," Jean looked around for something then he notice a shed. "I got it come on." He gesture towards Eren as he walked his way towards it making sure that he didn't step into anything considering how the grass was about as high as their waist and thick as a syrup.

 

Eren did glance back from time to time making sure no one else was sneaking up behind them but at his third glance he swore that he saw the curtain in the glass window. It gave him another chilling thinking that someone was watching them this whole time, he didn't want to tell Jean because then he'll think that he's chickening out by making this stuff up so he can just leave. He would do it though but Eren never backed out from a dare before so he followed through no matter how uncanny feeling that he was getting.

 

"Hey Yeager, help me out." Jean said, as he was trying to pull the door open but it was obvious the slide was rusted so it was impossible for him to open it by himself.

 

Eren sighed as he went to the other side then he gave Jean a simple nod letting him know he was ready. They both heaved as the shed open little by little until it was open wide enough to go in. Except bats came flying out there and they duck their head.

 

"Strange how these bats fly out during the day rather than night."

 

"Well their could be something wrong," Eren said. "Ms. Hanji always says that when nocturnal animals come out or fly out during the day there's something very wrong."

 

"God, I can't believe you still remember that." Jean groaned, he was tired of school all together and was just happy that summer break was on. "Our Science teacher was crazy,"

 

"She made it more fun than anyboy else," 

 

"If that's your opinion Eren," He shrugged then walked inside looking for cutters at least, maybe bolt cutters would work too. While Eren eyebrow twitch and he stood around watching there back just in case someone was coming. "Found some!" Jean said with excitement. "Let's go."

 

They both ran back over to the basement and Jean cut the chain off; he open the door to reveal an wooden floor going down to the dusty old basement. "You first,"

 

Eren rolled his eyes as he headed down. It was dark only the light from the basement doors could reveal partial of it, the only matter was the smell. The smell of rotten body and old copper blood filled the room the more he headed inside. He try to do his best fill for the light until felt something in his hand that was beaded. He pulled on it and a bright light shine for him. Eren's eyes squint before he looked away to get a better view of everything. 

 

The whole basement looked dusty except a table full of rotten meat from a dead animal as flies were flying around it collecting what they can from it. Eren cringed as he walked to another set of stairs that went up to another door. He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs until his foot went to the fourth step thats when it broke almost draging him with, luckily he grabbed onto the rail while he held back his scream. His heart was beating fas from the little jumpscare on the stairs.

 

"Eren! Are you okay?"

 

"Y-Yeah! Fine,"  _At least he generous about being concern_ Eren though as he skipped a step and kept on going. He finally made it to the last step after being careful for rest of them, Eren open the door that lead to a hallway. The only strange things about this place is that everything is so clean through the hallway while the basement was a mess. He then made his way through the hall coming to two clearing on each of his side. One was a living room while the other was a dining area. Everything seem so mordern for being an 'old' cottage house.

 

 _I wonder who actually take care of this place and do they live here too?_ He wonder as he continue on his little exploration throughout the hosue.

 

____________

 

Eren finally came to the library the last piece of this place. He found out that, this place had 4 guestrooms and bathrooms, 1 masterbedroom and bathroom, a dining room, living room, a kitchen that had a giant refridgerator, of course the basement, a study room, and last but not least a library. Eren was fasicnated about how this how house was rebuilt as walked around in the two story library. He touched and walked over to the books as he noticed that each book had something about Werewolves. Eren tilted his head as he took one out and read the title  ** _Lycanthrope Greek Mythology_**. 

"Hmm," Eren open the book to find out more about it.

 

 _A werewolf, man-wolf, or Lycanthrope is a mythology or a folkloric for a human having a shapeshift ability to turn into wolf. It was believe that werewolf had exist during the medival time in the early periods of time, during the those times it was spread to new colonalism that had just settle down. This basically struck fear for all the new folks. It had said if any man or woman is caught seeing at night during the full moon they were automactially called a werewolf. They would take prison and be excuted by the people with silver swords or shot by a silver bullet. Colonist believe this would killed these ghastly creatures and frighten any others for those who step out of their line. Many people believe that this was cause from Lycaon was caught eating human flesh._ Eren cringed at that as he thought that was disgusting. He wonder who would do that to poor innocent people, he sighed and kept on reading.  _But, it was Zues who had turn Lycaon and his off spring into wolves. Lycaon was remembered as the hero of his city-_

 

A slam echo through the library as Eren made a quiet yelp and quickly shut the book putting it back. He quickly hide under a table that had a long table cloth covering it, he heard as heavy footsteps were coming down the stairs in the library. His eyes widen in fear once he realize someone actually did leave here. Eren shudder as he felt scared of being caught then the footsteps stopped for the moment the they speed up then a slam of the library echoed before it finally went quiet. Eren was afraid of what would happen until heard a muffled scream going on outside. He quickly got out from under the table and ran towards the giant windows as he saw Jean running away being chased by a tall dark hair man who stopped then looked up towards his way. 

 

Eren's teal blue eyes were locked with a glaring silver eyes, it struck fear into his body as he watch the man turned away; heading back inside.  _Oh no! I have to hide!_ Eren ran upstairs as he heard the footsteps quickly coming back, luckily he was able to hide in between the cracks of the bookcase as the doors slammed open making him wince.

 

"Tsk, alright brat. Where are you?" Eren heard the man deep velvety talked trying to get him saying where he was but Eren kept quiet as a mouse.

 

 _Oh god! I knew I shouldn't taken that bet._ He thought as his heart was beating fast as he felt tracppe in the library like a mouse inside of a box. He wasn't sure to do as he saw a shadow go by him and his breath hitch.  _Shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update this in a while I had been busy doing things, I also have another new story called 24 hours, go check that out too otherwise, comment, leave kudos, and booksmark because more will be on the way


	3. Chapter 3- Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit a few things but next chapter will be up soon

Eren watched the shadow move around for a while, he knows that the tall rave hair man was looking for him. He wasn't sure what to do but he waited and watched him walk by, his heart skipped a beat at that moment for a second there he thought he saw him look straight towards his way but condsidering there was one eye that looked blind and had a scar over it. He could have been wrong. Eren watched the tall man walked on with a low deep growl like he was pissed that he couldn't find him. Eren peaked around the corner and watched the man move farther and farther until he could only see his shadow even that disappeared too. Eren sighed softly in relief letting out the breath that he had been holding for so long.

 

"I need to get out of here. " He said to himself then got out of his hiding spot and quietly headed down the stairs. His eyes were more focus the way the man had went while he uses the rail to guide his way down. When he came to the final step, he heard footsteps coming towards his way that made his heart jump and rushed right out of the library back towards the basement door, it took him a while to get back as was doing his best to remember the right turns and what places he has been at but he finally made it. As for his disappointed discovery the door was locked, which means he had to find another way out.

 

As heavy footsteps came barreling down the stairs making it echo through the fragile cottage. Eren had to act quick as he checked the place he had went to the first floor like the windows but they were sealed shut, the back door had so many locks and combination it would probably take him an hour before he could crack it open but Eren didn't have an hour. 

 

In fear, of getting caught. Eren moved on looking for the front door. Even though he explored this cottage the place was still mysterious as he keeps going down new hallways even finding an office that looked messy and had scratches along the few walls. It was only in a nik of time that Eren heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly went inside the office but took a peek as he saw the tall raven hair man looking around for him. He thought he wouldn't get caught because what he saw the tall young man had a scare over his right eye that was blind. It made Eren wonder what had happen to him.

 

But, he could worry about that later. Still watching the man for a while, he had finally left which gave Eren a chance to sneak away or so he thought...

 

"Gotcha brat!" The man grabbed him by the shirt and slam him against the wall. Which made Eren yelp in pain also fear. "You thought you could really get away from me?"

 

Eren stared at him not sure how to response. With the tall man's right giving a sharp glare that could kill him if it could. It send chills down Eren's spine. "I'm-I'm s-s-sorry s-sir, I-I didn't m-mean to b-break...my-my friend d-dare me to..."

 

"You mean that cowards who ran and left you behind? Tsk, what a friend he is. " He looked straight into his eyes. "Since I've been chasing after you and you basically know where to go. You're going to stay here with me."

 

"What?! Sir, please! I said I was sorry, I thought-"

 

"SILENCE!" Rave hair man roared at him which cause Eren to whimper. "Now, then I don't want to here no complaints. You're staying here with to make up for this break in got it?"

 

Eren nodded slowly still in fear of what would happen.

 

"Good," The tall man held Eren by his wrist pulling him towards somewhere. He didn't know where.

 

"Sir, where are you taking me?"

 

"To the chambers."

 

"The chambers?"

 

The man just smirked. "You'll see,"

 

Eren shuttered from his smirk. It felt so dark and mysterious that just made fear creeped up even more that Eren started to imagine what his fate would be like.  _Oh god, he's going to kill me in the next few day...no maybe he'll torture me until I give and kill myself..._

 

"Here we are," Eren had closed his eyes as he heard the door open. As he got pulled into the room then he open his eyes. It wasn't really what he expected as it was a simple room with no windows but had a cottage bed with blankets on it.

 

"Don't get ideas kid, this room was much worse until they turned it around."

 

"Whose they?"

 

"No one important, but first let me lay down some rules for you.

  1. **You must obey my every command no, ifs, ands, or buts**
  2. **Trying to escape will lead to punishment**
  3. **Don't bother me when I'm working**



And last rule... **Don't** go into the attic, got it?"

 

"Yes, sir." Eren nodded furiously.

 

"Good, dinner starts at 5. I'll come and get you until then be good or I might have you on my plate instead." The tall man began to close the door.

 

Eren gulped, as he open his his mouth to speak, "w-wait! What's your name?"

 

"Levi..."

 

"Levi," Eren mumbled his name. "I'm Eren.."

 

Levi stared at Eren for a while before narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't waste your time of trying to make friends with me, brat. It'll get you know where." He slammed the door close behind him.

 

Eren sighed, "it was worth the try." He walked over and sat down on the cottage.  _I'm so fucked here...And dinner? what will happen there?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter might be edit out because I felt like I rushed so yeah, later my friends~Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, what you think. This just popped in my mind and very sorry if its short. I promise you that the next one will be longer.


End file.
